


Low & Inside

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Don finds Allie at the batting cages





	Low & Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

Allie focused on the automatic ball release in front of her even as she heard sound behind her. She knew it was Don. She wasn’t ready to deal with Don.

“Why do you keep risking your life? To prove a point?” His voice had a sharp bite to it and Allie flinched as a ball sailed past her.

“Who called you?” Don was her emergency contact on her file so the hospital would have called him if she had been alone but Ben, her partner, had been with her. Most likely it was Ben as she had left the hospital almost immediately after being examined, while he had been off updating their boss. She came straight to the batting cages from the hospital. The ER information braclets were still on her wrist. “How’d you find me?”

Don entered the cage just as Allie connected the bat with the next ball and sent it into the upper right corner. “Benji called when he found out you had signed yourself out AMA. He called Colby too by the way. Megan literally had to sit on him to keep him at his desk when he found out what happened. I told him I’d get you to call him as soon as I knew you were okay.” Allie connected with another ball before Don continued. “We’re a lot alike Allie Cat. I knew where to find you immediately. Low and Inside.”

“I’m fine.” Allie adjusted her stance with a slight wince, and sent the next ball, exactly what Don had called, into the lower left corner of the cage. “Just a mild concussion with a slight headache. A couple bruised ribs. I’ve been worse. Not anything bad enough for an overnight stay in the hospital.” She let the final ball sail past her as she removed her batting helmet and finally turned to face her older brother. “And the answer is no,” she slipped past him knowing he’d follow. “I don’t do it to prove a point. I do it for the exact same reason you do, the same reason Colb does. Because it’s my job.”


End file.
